Reamed by the Doo-Ream
by Doo Riderz
Summary: In a galaxy not so different from ours exists the "Horse Riderz" species, and the "Doo-Ream" entity, who periodically wage galactic civil war against each other. One day, however, a Horse Riderz stumbles upon the Doo-Ream for herself, and her life is forever changed. (Created from two people's boredom. Character designs based on "Kirby" characters and "MLP:FiM" characters.)
1. First Contact

Chapter One: _**First Contact  
**_  
 _Long ago, in Another Dimension that isn't so different from ours, exists a 100% true, totally canon tale of unlikely romance between two spherical, mechanical, god-like creations; The immortal Horse Riderz and the legendary Doo-Ream entities._

 _Their romance is most unlikely because the two entities were_ supposed _to be mortal enemies. It was something all Horse Riderz had been taught from an early age; the horrific legends of the unspeakable, terrifying killer that was the Doo-Ream. While the Riderz' goal was to bring peace and prosperity to the known realm of existence, the Doo-Ream's ultimate plan for this universe was unknown, but it was assumed by most to be one of terror and… domination._

 _However, it was said that the evils of the Doo-Ream, could not be matched by any other celestial force, other than the Riderz. Despite the Riderz' near mythical status, they were to devote their long lives to protecting their race from the threat of the Doo-Ream at all costs..._

Of course, Star Riderz had never believed those silly stories about the terrifying might of the Doo-Ream. Of course there were no other beings half as powerful as the Riderz in all of history. It just wasn't possible, right? That was something the Elder Riderz said to scare the younger Riderz into doing what all Riderz did: protect and oversee the universe vigilantly from any and all threats. It was just a spoopy story. Still… something was alluring about the legend of the Doo-Ream to her, in a different way than how her peers saw it. Maybe it had something to do with that all-encompassing eye; maybe it was something about his incredible powers. Where the others saw terror and fear, she saw something very alluring. She wasn't sure what it was… but whatever _it_ was, it amazed her.

Star Riderz was never like any of the other Riderz. I mean, despite the fact she shared the same rainbow-colored locks, cyan blue fur, pointy ears and magenta shaded eyes, that is. Some people would even go so far as to say Horse Riderz were just floating pony heads attached to a mechanical mainframe. But, we're getting off track.

She never felt like she was destined to merely submit to the will of the Elderz, simply because the other Riderz did. Even as a child, Star knew: she was destined for something… _different_.

The day that changed her life forever began like every other day…

It was a sunny day out; not too hot, nor too cold. It was just right. Star Riderz had left her personal docking station, on the planet known as Betraius III, early to patrol some nearby planets for possible danger, having been commanded to do so by HRZ Soul; her cranky boss. "Time to go on another _boooooooooooring_ patrol..." she mused to herself. She sighed, then let her mind wander to the legendary Doo-Ream once again. _If only he were here right now…_ she thought to herself, leaving the comfort of her home-world and going deeper and deeper into the cold reaches of space.

In fact, her mind had wandered so much that she lost track of exactly how deep she'd gone into uncharted space. She'd gone so deep, that Star Riderz didn't even know where she was. She didn't seem to be in a sector of space a Horse Riderz had visited in a long time, much less in one she recognized. "C-Crap..." she muttered, her eyes darting around in the darkness of space. Her boss wouldn't like this. She flipped on her communicator to try and reach her home-world so they could lead her back to safety, but there was no response. Had she really forgotten to charge it, again?! "Oh no, oh no, ohnonono..." she mumbled, as the horrifying realization sunk in as she realized the batteries for her communicator were indeed dead. Her own battery would run dry in a matter of hours if she didn't find a way back home. She could possibly be left floating for millennia before someone found her; if only she could just find something to _plug_ in to… "D-Double crap…"

Star Riderz looked around herself, hoping to locate exactly which direction she'd come from. But, as is usual in space, almost everything looked almost the same around her; there weren't any landmarks or anything. She had no clue how exactly she'd gotten here. After a few minutes of drifting helplessly in space, she finally managed to spot something in the far-off distance that appeared to be another Riderz. "Help! HEEELP! Over here!", she shouted. However, the being did not hear, or possibly heed, her calls. _Maybe I'll have to get closer…_ she thought.

So, Star Riderz edged closer and closer to this strange entity. The closer she got, the more she began to question what this thing actually was. It didn't have ears, like most other Riderz. It was also a little… bigger than normal Riderz were. And where was its mane? "Well...Riderz or not, it's not like I have any other choice." she whispered to herself somewhat fearfully. She was close to it now. At this point, she was sure that there was no way it, whatever it was, wouldn't hear her. Unless it was deaf, of course. I mean, it didn't really have any ears, after all.

As she got closer, she could tell the being was drifting, likely in Sleep Mode. "H-Hello…?" she timidly squeaked. Suddenly, the being swung around to face her, leering over Star Riderz and opening its one, massive, magnificent eye. "Oh my gosh..." she felt her heart stop in shock. Her eyes drifted up and down his orange body, as she slowly began to realize just _who_ this thing was. " _Oh my gosh..._ " she murmured, continuing to stare into his intense, glorious gaze. The inside of her spherical body began heating up, a sensation she'd never felt before. A burning heat rose to her cheeks and she felt herself blush. "I-I, uh...y-you ...exist?! Y-you really… e-exist… oh gosh, _oh gosh._.." Star Riderz was taken aback with this newfound revelation. She found herself unable to speak coherently. Only a jumbled mess of syllables found their way out of her mouth.

After a short moment of silence that seemed to last forever, the Doo-Ream rolled his eye. _...What do you, a lowly Riderz, seek from me?,_ an incredibly deep, rich, silky voice boomed within the recesses of her mind. What sounded like a yawn followed shortly thereafter.

 _H-How did he do that…?_ Star Riderz thought to herself. She scanned the Doo-Ream's face again, for what already seemed like the millionth time. There was only a single eye adorning his magnificent face, with no mouth to speak of. _So... is he… invading my t-thoughts…? C-can he… can he p-possibly…!_

 _Is there something you want to request from me?_ The Doo-Ream asked again, sounding impatient but still oh-so alluring.

"Well… g-guh…" she stammered, unable to regain her composure. On one hoof, she needed to get back home, as quickly as possible. On the other hoof… this was an unparalleled opportunity. She truly was in the presence of the Doo-Ream, the entity she'd longed to see for her entire life.

It didn't take her long to make her decision. She needed to request what she truly longed for. It was her destiny, after all.

She finally spoke…


	2. The Request

Chapter Two: _**The Request.**_

"A-Alright…" Star Riderz began, with hesitation. A single bead of spacial sweat trickled down her forehead. "Well, I… I guess… what I t-truly want… is…" a burning heat rose to her cheeks again. The inside of her spherical body began burning with that unfamiliar heat again, this time with more intensity.

"..." She couldn't even speak, and she looked away. Star Riderz couldn't even bear to look him directly in his eye. A quiet sigh escaped her lips.

If the Doo-Ream had a mouth, Star Riderz was certain he would be smiling; smirking, even. It seemed he knew what she was going to say, what she truly wanted, without her even saying it. _There is no need. I understand... come closer. You may approach me._

It felt like somepony set off an explosion within Star Riderz. _H-He's telling me to come...closer?! Ohmahgosh, ohmahgosh!_ she fangirled. She began inching towards him slowly, anticipating what was to come. There was a brief period of romantic silence as they approached each other gracefully over the course of several minutes.

 _Now then._ The 'Reamer's voice penetrated her mind. _For your wish to be fulfilled, we must first engage in a... "staring contest"._ His pupil seemed to dilate with pure want, pure primal need. _If you fail, your wish may not be... fully granted._

"...O...of course…" Star Riderz spoke, confused yet wholly entranced. She'd never lost a staring contest before, and she wasn't about to start losing now. It was as if she had been preparing her whole life for this moment.

They were mere feet away from each other now, and she stopped moving. She looked up again. For the first time, she was able to look truly _deep_ into his massive eye, and, for the first time... the Doo-Ream looked deeply into hers. She saw, in his eye, the reflection of her own eyes, reflecting into his eye, and in turn reflecting into her eyes again... Star Riderz was filled with bliss.

This was the moment she always dreamed of as a young Riderz. To finally meet, no, to be within _whispering distance_ of the great Doo-Ream himself. And here she was, living out what she used to dream about.

As she gazed into the eye of the 'Reamer, she began to wonder what he was thinking. _It'd be sooooo incredible if I could hear what he was thinking right now._ Without warning, she felt something click in her brain. Like a switch was being flipped inside her mind. Gears felt like they were turning rapidly in her mechanical body. Her already labored breathing slowed and she felt incredibly anxious for some reason.

 _Is she feeling alright?_ Star Riderz heard a voice question in her mind. _She looks like she's feeling… anxious._ It was the Doo-Ream's voice. _Perhaps I should just teleport her back to her homeworld and be done with this._ He sounded almost annoyed, perhaps even disappointed.

"N-No, don't!" she blurted out, nearly breaking the mood. "I'm f-fine really!"

The Doo-Ream seemed surprised. _What is this? How did you know what I was thinking without me…_ his eye darted around Star Riderz, as if searching for a flaw of some sort. _So...it would appear the bond between us has strengthened… faster than I had calculated possible._

"So what does that mean, exactly…?" Star Riderz questioned timidly.

 _Somehow… we now share a full telepathic bond._

"T-that's what that feeling was…" she whispered to herself in amazement.

 _Well, I suppose with that out of the way…_ Doo-Ream looked away from Star Riderz for the first time since the staring contest. _How about we declare the contest was a... draw?_

"...and… wh-what does that mean…?" Star Riderz asked softly, with all sorts of strange new emotions continuing to well up inside her.

 _It means we must move on towards the next phase to fulfill your wish._

Star Riderz waited quietly and obediently, as she waited for the Doo-Ream to continue telling her what was to come. A few seconds of anticipation passed as they both seemed to prepare for what was about to happen.

 _We must… go through The Exchanging. A sacred, ancient ritual from our sacred, ancient race._

Star Riderz nodded, not fully comprehending, but still looking forward to completing whatever task the Doo-Ream assigned her. Even still, she wasn't prepared. She knew she _couldn't_ be prepared. But she knew she would be willing to do anything the Doo-Ream asked.

The Doo-Ream edged closer, so close, his giant eye was practically touching, grazing the cusp of Star Riderz' mane gently.

 _Stay still..._ his silky smooth telepathic voice penetrated Star's mind like a gentle spring breeze. _This will not be painful. Well… actually, it might, just a little, but… you must bear with me here._

Star Riderz, although slightly wary, nodded and observed the Doo-Ream begin to concentrate fiercely, with a burning intensity. A single, tear made its way out of his large eye and splashed into one of Star Riderz eye's, causing her to recoil a bit. It stung slightly, causing a single tear to well up in her eye. Without any input from Star, the tear somehow floated across the short distance between the two, and went into his eye, sliding underneath his eyelid.

Star Riderz was stunned. "Wh-What the…? What happened?" Her body felt as if it were getting colder. Like she was changing, or perhaps channeling some unknown force.

 _That was what is called The Exchanging, Star. We have shared our… shall we say… Pluids with each other. Now we can commence the final, and most... pleasurable stage of your wish. Now that we have both readied our bodies._

"Y-Yeah!" Star Riderz shouted, blushing. Her heart felt like it was about to explode. "M-My body is _more_ than ready!"

The Doo-Ream glanced away briefly. _Then let us commence. Stay calm… I'm just going to plug in right here,_ He said, unsheathing a power cable.

Star Riderz eyed it. _That's just what I need! If he plugged his cable into her me I'd get more than enough energy to make it back home, and then some!_ She became concerned over how long it'd take to fully charge her up. They would probably be floating through space together, for days.

And Star didn't have one single problem with that.


	3. The Aftermath

Chapter Three: **_The Aftermath._**

 ** _Sometime Later..._**

Star Riderz floated through space, still in ecstasy after the wonderful encounter with the Doo-Ream. Her life had changed completely since just a few days ago. She had made a new friend for life. And without him, with his infinite wisdom, giving her directions, she would've been lost in the great expanse of space for the rest of her life most likely. Not to mention, the fun they'd had, locked together for days.

 _Just wait until my friends hear about this!_ she thought excitedly to herself. _Not that I have many friends, but still...maybe now I'll have a chance of finally being accepted! For once..._

Within a few hours, close by the Doo-Ream's side, they arrived at Betraius III. She turned to face her newfound friend. "You should... probably hang back now, D'Reamy. I shall handle this."

She proceeded a few more yards and she was, almost immediately, confronted by a small crowd of Horse Riderz, who had probably seen and scanned her while she was reapproaching. Security had apparently gotten tighter while she was away.

A larger Riderz pushed her way to the front of the crowd. It was her boss... her _favorite_ person. Just who she wanted to see… -_- "Star! Riderz! Just what took you so long to come back from your patrol? You should've been back in a few _hours_ not a few _days!_ " HR-Z barked at her.

Star Riderz didn't know where to begin...so she just blurted out everything that had happened in the past few days, starting with her getting lost, and ending with her intense, life-changing encounter with the Doo-Ream. HR-Z listened in stunned silence as she listened to the tale being told.

"You **_WHAT?_** You... _CONNECTED_ to the enemy?! Are you daft?!" HR-Z, shaking with rage, flew towards Star Riderz, ready to reprimand her. Star Riderz prepared herself for a lengthy dressing-down. "I always _KNEW_ you were a strange one, Star Riderz… but **this?** Believe me, for this abominable act, I'll see to it that you're-"

Before HR-Z could finish speaking, her eyes focused on something massive behind Star Riderz. Her face became draped in a look of fear, and she began backing up slowly. "I-It's…!" she turned around to face the planet behind her. "R-Raise the defenses! Prepare attack sequences! Start the evacuations!"

Star Riderz blissfully turned around to face him. She knew he was going to follow her, despite what she told him. Star also knew what was about to happen; he was going to **brutally murder** them all. "Do it." she said, with no emotion. Something had changed within her when she had Doo-Ream dropped his tear in her eyes. Her mind felt "For my entire life, they have treated me like... like an outcast. It is… time. It is time for payback." a maniacal, almost sadistic grin spread across her face.

However, to her surprise, the Doo-Ream did nothing. He looked tired, worried, even. _I-I'm sorry. I can't._

"What do you mean you _cannot?_ The Horse Riderz are your mortal enemies! And now, they are mine too…!" Star Riderz flew up to the Doo-Ream and began pleading. "We could be alone together in the universe! Just the two of us, living in eternal bliss!"

For a moment, there was just the silence of space. Doo-Ream looked around, contemplating.

Star spoke first, after a few tense moments.. "If you will not do anything...then I will!" She turned to face the planet.

 _I… I cannot… I can't allow you to harm the Riderz._ The Doo-Ream telepathically said, after what seemed like tremendous effort.

" ** _WHAT?!_** You have **_GOT_** to be kidding me!" Star Riderz whirled around to face the Doo-Ream. She chuckled, her eyes losing their once vibrant shade of fuschia and turning into a more pale color. "Fine, fine!" She cackled and fired a small laser beam towards her planet, which Doo-Ream rushed in front of, taking the hit, surprising everyone.

 _Leave… NOW!_ The Doo-Ream, in pain, commanded Star Riderz. His heart panged with sadness. He'd never shouted at her, and never wanted to. On her end, she once again felt the pain of rejection that she'd known all her life. Even this… dream of hers was now rejecting her.

Her mind spiraled into a vortex of uncertainty as she thought of her next choice very well. "F-Fine. You want me to leave? Th-Then…" she glanced behind her, towards the black expanse of space. _I will._ She telepathically told him, full of spite. _But one day, I will be back._ She sneered. Well, as much as one can sneer telepathically. She turned around and fled towards the darkness, away from the Docking Station on the planet Betraius III. Eventually, the Doo-Ream lost sight of her in the sea of stars.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day when a Doo-Ream would take a hit for a Riderz." a voice unknown to the Doo-Ream spoke. He turned to face it and saw another Horse Riderz. "And here we were...thinking you were our true enemy all thousands and thousands upon years." The Riderz introduced herself to him as HR-Z.

 _Maybe once I was, but now...it would appear we have a common…_ he didn't want to call Star an enemy, but he knew what he had to say…

"...we… seem to now have a common enemy." the Doo-Ream said, physically speaking for the first time in a millennia.

 ** _Fin-_**

To be continued?

2027


End file.
